Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style)
Flint's Classmates - Mice in School (An American Tail) and Bullying Orphans (An American Tail) *Young Flint Lockwood - Fievel (An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Fievel's American Tails, An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Flint's Teacher - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Young Brent McHale - Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Tim Lockwood - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Fievel's American Tails, An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Fran Lockwood - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Fievel's American Tails, An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *People running from Remote Control Television - Slim and Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Flint Lockwood - Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Steve - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Ratbirds - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Earl Devereaux - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Swallow Fallians - Mice Immigrants (An American Tail), West Mice Immigrants (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Mice (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island) and Mice (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Man eating Juiced Sardine - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *Cal Devereaux - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Billy - Child dressed in Red with a beanie sneering at Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kid with Cal and Billy - Sydney Schimmel (Fievel's American Tails) *Baby Brent McHale - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Mayor Shelbourne - Brain (Pinky and the Brain) *Brent McHale - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Women with Brent - Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rufus - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Joe Towne - Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Man that Flint accuses as a Daywalker - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland) *Woman calling Someone cute and perky - Barmaid (The Great Mouse Detective) *Weather News Network Producer - Pinky (Pinky and the Brain) *Sam Sparks - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Manny - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker Live and Reloaded) *Patrick Patrickson - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Shamo - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Sardines seeing a pickle - Gill, Jacques, Gurgle, Peach, Deb, Bubbles and Bloat (Finding Nemo) *Swallow Falls Children - Mice (Cinderella/Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True) *Two People Gasping with Joe Towne - Tony Toponi (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island), and Bridget (An American Tail) *People Eating Cheeseburgers - The Packrats (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Cat singing Fight the Power - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Ducks in Fight the Power - The Blueberries (A Bug's Life) *Man that puts plate on his Head - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Woman that catches pancake - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) *Boy that catches pancake with his face - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Boy that asks for Waffles - Jack (Fievel's American Tails) *Woman that asks for Falafels - Cholena (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Boy that asks for Jellybeans - Gus (Cinderella, Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True and Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time) *Construction Worker Giving a Thumbs Up - Mouse Foreman (Zootopia) *Man that asks for BLT - Baitmouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mrs. Devereaux - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Man catching Pie - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Man that asks for Fish - Chairmouse (The Rescuers Down Under) *Boy that loves Strawberry Ice Cream - Jaq (Cinderella, Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True and Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time) *Man that gets hit by a snowball - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Kids that get hit with Snowballs - Dot and her 2 Boyfriends (A Bug's Life) *Woman that gets hit by a Snowball - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *People in New York City - Rescue Aid Society Mice (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *People in Paris, France - Rats (Ratatouille) *People in Egypt - Squirrels (The Powerpuff Girl) *People in London, England - Ratigan's Thugs, Mice at the Rat Trap, and the Mouse Queen's Audience (The Great Mouse Detective) *Young Sam Sparks - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Girls Calling Sam "Four Eyes" - Young Theresa and Young Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Brian - Reed Daley (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Women on table - Mrs. Brisby and Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Couple on Table - Fat Woman Mouse Woman and Skinny Man Mouse on Table (The Rescuers Down Under) *Woman Biting Steak - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *French Man Saying "That is one Big Mayor - Emile (Ratatouille) *Man in Nacho Cheese Hot Springs - Honest John (An American Tail) *Man in Bathtub - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Couple on Table before Getting covered with Spaghetti - Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Dog on Weather Channel - Aphie (A Bug's Life) *Two Men Running from Watermelon - Frog and Salamander on Unicycle (The Great Mouse Detective) *Man with Macaroni on his Head - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *School Teacher - Ellie Mae (The Rescuers) *Man taking TV - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Man the TV takes - Selfish Rat saying "Back! Back! Mine" (An American Tail) *Pizza - Bats (Jumanji) *Chickens - Zombies (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker Live and Reloaded) *Man that asked for Extra Mustard - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Hot Dog Salesman - Brutus (The Secret of NIMH) *End of the World is Today Man - Grundel (Thumbelina) *End of the World is Tomorrow Man - Gringo Toad w/ Mozo Toad as an extra (Thumbelina) *People at Mount Rushmore - Running Mice (The Jungle Book 2) *People in China - Small Animals at Mr. Mole's Wedding (Thumbelina) *Woman Reading Fortune Cookie - Ms. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *People Running from Giant Pretzel - P.T. Flea and Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" (A Bug's Life) *Gummi Bears - Spiders (Jumanji) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Movie Spoof Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Movies